That Little Voice Inside Your Head
by YukiGirl21
Summary: It has been 6 years since Pitch's defeat with a new spirit. Alina Kaze is the Spirit of Reasoning, who can't be seen but heard by people when reasoning with them. She lived in solitude committed to her job, but it's disrupted when the Guardians drag her into a battle with Jamie Bennett, to fight against a new evil that has come back with Pitch, hellbent on revenge for Manny...


**Full Summary: It has been 6 years since the defeat of Pitch, and all if well. Though, there is a new spirit as well, named Alina Kaze, the Spirit of Reasoning, you know, that little voice in the back of your head that reasons with the choices that you make.**

**Although she can't be seen or remember her past, she could be heard by both children and adults, helping anyone day to day with their decisions, so overall, she's content with this. But, she is called into the North Pole (or more likely kidnapped) to help the Guardians with a new evil that arises, along with this boy named Jamie Bennett.**

**Though Alina was always a spirit who was on the neutral side, this is a fight she needs to take with the Guardians, and this new evil is someone she needs to save with her reasoning.**

******Rating/Pairing: Rated T for (minor) character death and violence, Pairings...I dunno. You'll find out, though there might be a one-sided OCxOlder Jamie!**A/N: Thank you for the reviews, it really gives me a head start! 

**~Chapter One~**

"WOOOOOOOOO-HHHOOOOOOOOOO!" The winter spirit a.k.a, Guardian of Fun Jack Frost whoops, as he soars through the air, turning around in somersaults.

"Wind! You know what to do! Take me home!" he orders, spinning around in a cartwheel while he's at it. A cold gust of wind then pushes Jack forward at a faster speed, with him flying over the town of Burgress, Pennsylvania.

As he flies over the town, he grins to himself, knowing that he can pay Jamie a visit, since it's winter, and that it's probably Jamie's, "vacation," from school, or whatever it's called.

For the past five years, after the defeat of the alleged boogeyman, Pitch Black, and Jack becoming the new Guardian of Fun, he couldn't always have his way of fun and no responsibility. The Guardians, especially North, insisted upon him that though he _may_ be the Guardian of "Fun," Jack needed to fulfill his responsibilities and do his job as a newfound Guardian.

There are the concerns of things such as gathering more believers, spreading wonder and joy among the children, practicing the control over Jack's powers, bringing winter and frost to parts of the world, etc, etc, blahblahblahblah…at least, that's what Jack could recall from the list of chores that North piled him with, on his first month of being a Guardian.

So, forced in a new responsibility and labor as a Guardian, Jack went across the globe, bringing winter and snow days to towns and countries, steadily gaining believers. Every chance that Jack could get as a break from his work, he would still visit Jamie and his friends.

However, through these past five years, time does change, and children do grow…

Through Jack's visits, he watches sadly as his first group of believers grow up, steadily losing faith in him and the Guardians, dismissing their adventure simply as a childish dream.

First, it was Caleb and Claude who stopped believing. Next, it was Pippa. Then Cupcake. Now, only Monty, Jamie and Sophie believe in the Guardians. But now, even Monty questions their existence, suggesting that they were getting, "too old" for this, "kiddie" stuff, quoted from Jamie.

Jack's grin falters slightly when thinking about this. However, it widens again when he lands in front of Jamie's high school. The moment that he arrived, the doors of the school swings open at the same time, children pouring out.

His blue eyes search the crowd, until he saw Jamie, looking down at the ground, looking crestfallen for some reason. Jack notices this, but shrugs it off. Smiling, he waves to him like crazy. "Jamie! Kiddo!"

Jamie looks up, and his eyes widen at the sight of Jack. Then, his freckly face breaks out to a smile. He brushes swiftly through the crowd of kids, towards Jack, still smiling.

"Jack! You're here!" Jamie whispers as quietly as he could, knowing that he's still in the midst of others.

Jack nods excitedly, ruffling Jamie's head. "Look at ya! All grown up! You turned fourteen, November, right?" The Guardians of Fun looks over Jamie, surveying his appearance.

The once short, nine year old boy, was now tall and lanky, only a head shorter of Jack's height. His once round face was now almost grown-up like, angular and thin.

If Jack could sum up his best description of an older Jamie, he would say that Jamie looked much like himself before he was Jack Frost, only looking of a younger version of him.

Jamie nods and gives another small smile, yet they fade away, with him looking down to his feet, with a sad expression overtaking his face.

"What's the matter kid?" Jack asks, slightly concerned for Jamie's downcast mood.

Jamie shrugs and mutters, "We'll talk about it later," with Jack then noticing that his fellow peers were shooting Jamie strange looks. The Guardian nods in agreement, and just as they were about to leave, somebody yells, "Move outta the way you weirdo!"

The next moment, Jamie is suddenly shoved to the ground. Jack, looks up, with an angry scowl on his face, face-to-face with a jocky-looking boy, with two others standing by his side.

His piggy little eyes look past Jack over to Jamie saying in a mocking voice, "Dawwwww, I didn't see ya there buddy! Ya want a hand?" His friends laugh with him, as they watch Jamie gathering his things into his bags.

"Not a chance Miles, I can take care of myself." Jamie shoots back, jumping to his feet, though his pants are dirtied with mushy snow. Just as he was about to walk away, the boy, Miles, grabbing him by his bag.

"Gettin' fresh with me, Jamie-boy? I oughtta teach ya—"

_PLOP!_

A snowball suddenly flies out of nowhere, landing squarely into Miles' mouth. He chokes, flustered, while his friends, some bystanders, and Jamie all laughing at him. Jamie looks over to Jack, who still had a scowl on his face, his arms crossed.

"I oughtta tell Santa to put YOU on the Naughty List!" Jack says ruefully, frosting the ground, with Miles and his two minions slipping down onto the grounds, more bystanders chuckling at their predicament.

Before Miles and his friends could do or say anything else, Jamie sprints away, Jack following him closely behind, into the woods. They both run far off, reaching Jack's frozen lake, Jamie breathless.

He laughs half-heartedly saying in triumph, "You sure owned them Jack! Thanks for the save!"

Jamie raises his hand for a high-five. But Jack doesn't return it, his arms crossed across his chest, having a serious expression on his face.

"Jack?"

"Jamie." He says sternly in a tone that of a concerned older sibling would use.

The 14-year old boy looks attentively at the Guardian, surprised seeing that he was serious.

"What was that back there? Why were those kids picking on you?" Jack demands.

Jamie sighs, and shifts around in discomfort in his spot. "I mean…they're just a bunch of jerks at my school who like to pick on kids, that's all. There's no problem, it's no big deal." He says defensively.

"Yes, it is a problem Jamie, I don't want them to treat you like that!"

"No, like I said, it's no big deal!"

"Yeah, it will! Has this been happening to you while I was gone? Kids bullying you? You can't keep it to yourself—"

"Why do you care?! You think I can't take care of myself Jack, that I'm still some defenseless kid?" Jamie shouts, interrupting Jamie abruptly. "It's my life, and I don't need to talk about it! Besides, you won't be here for me 24/7! It's not like you're even my brother, your just some invisible guy!"

Silence.

These words hang in the air, like sharp icicles waiting to fall down. Jack breaks it with a sad expression on his face saying, "Well, I'm sorry to hear that. And you're right about what you said." He sighs tiredly, leaning on his staff.

Jamie glances down, guiltily, regretting his outburst. "I'm sorry Jack, I really am. Things have been really bad lately for me.

"Sometimes, I just wish that I'm a nine years old again, having the right to believe in Santa or the Easter Bunny, believing in all of that magical stuff. But growing up…" Jamie steals a look over to the direction of his school.

"…Growing up, I'm going into the real, adult world. I feel like I'm not allowed to believe or be a kid anymore, I have to do all of this cool "teenager" stuff."

Jack tries to comfort his friend. "That's not true, you can still be a kid at heart, or something…"

"Jack, you know how this is!" ruefully exclaims Jamie. "My friends and I don't hang out as much anymore, most of them don't believe in you or the Guardians anymore, and…and…!"

"What is it kiddo? What happened?" Jack asks softly.

Jamie clenches his hands into fists, looking now as if he's trying not to cry on the spot in front of Jack. "You remember my old friend…Alissa?"

A girl with two black pigtails and brown eyes comes to Jack's mind. He nods. "I remember her, you were trying to prove my existence to me. She's kinda the downer."

Jamie gives a sharp breath and he mumbles, "She died last week."

Jack freezes, immediately wishing that he taken back what he said. "Gee…I seriously don't know what to say." He tries to think up something meaningful or comforting to Jamie. Yet, all he can muster up in the end is, "I'm sorry."

The brunette haired boy nods mutely, staring vacantly of into space. "We both were really different but…we were both really good friends at the same time. She wasn't always the type to believe in magical stuff firsthand and would always try to find a reason and explanation for everything…" Jamie sniffles, wiping his nose.

"I felt that she was the one that was best at understanding me as a person and a friend, y'know?"

Jack nods, not knowing what else to say or think to this situation. Though, he feels that this is probably the best action to take.

"Thing is Jack…I kinda liked her. I mean, maybe, as…more than a friend. But I never took the chance to tell her, and now, it's too late…" Jamie trails off, his eyes watering, full of regret.

Jack is quiet for a moment. He looks over to Jamie, wondering if he should say a good word for his friend, Alissa. His friend turns away, clearly not wanting to talk about the subject anymore.

The Guardian pauses for a moment, thinking of what to say now, knowing better than continue on the grim, sad matter at hand. He then tries to give his best smile and says decidedly, "Hey, let's go visit North at his work shop, shall we?"


End file.
